User blog:BillbaBR/FACE OR HEEL? LAW
ALL RIGHT! It's time for the second chapter of the FACE or HEEL dilemma that makes the Hustling community agonize in shivering and pain (not really...). If you missed the first post of this lovely series, you can check it here, kudos to our also lovely Wiki Editor Mavrick086. However, this time around your 2nd favorite Wiki Editor, aka Bill, will show you what he thinks of the paths taken by the different members of the Law & Disorder gang. Remember, the words below came out of my brain, and only reflect MY experience playing TMH. Bear with me... ---- JOBBERS ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Lenny is one of the most underrated characters out there. His Bio states "he has won fights with one hand tied behind his back and one foot kicked into his opponents face". Well, in my humble opinion I'd guess he did that while fighting sparring dummies...or better yet, CRATES! And around here we say "NO CRATES!" Aerial and Charge are good against other human beings that breathe and bleed. Crates do not fight back, there's no fun in that. WINNER: HEEL ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Guillian joined a witness protection program and got a new id as a famous wrestler. I'm not sure if there's an official scale to measure famous-ness (is that a word?) but in a scale from 1 to 10, Guillian currently ranks *drums* ZERO among players. Don't take me wrong, his abilities are not bad, Weapon and Stomp form a decent combination, but the funny thing about Guillian is that he's still hiding from us, go heel and you'll see...and regret. WINNER: FACE ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] I just moved away from a Hitman to bump into an assassin. Geez...can you spot what's wrong here? Yes...I'm no Bumper! Wait...Mario is no Bumper too! Mario has the same "CRIMINAL KIT" found with Guillian, Weapon and Stomp, but now he found some Goggles to make him see better. Screw that...remember Europe? So sing along, It's the final Countdown! WINNER: HEEL ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] No Megan, you may have forgotten your own name, but we won't let your legacy fade away in the deepest corners of your cell! Unless of course, TMH comes with a fresh-baked brand new female L&D Superstar out of the oven with a mean attitude and cherry on top...Don't give me that look! Fine, Combo Bump or Hypeman, both are good, both are useful, both requires different approaches, so it's on you, my hands are tied, just like yours Nancy. WINNER: TIE ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] A law enforcement wrestler! At first you may think her Face path is the "good cop" and Heel path is the "bad cop". Actually, she has no idea how that works, because both her final moves are completely unrelated to the above and I have no idea how to continue. Let's put it this way: Hold Your Horses is useful to delay Chargers from charging (duh) while Catcher is useful to catch criminals...no, actually it turns her into a bait for Jumpers. Same as Marie above, it all depends on your needs. WINNER: TIE ---- PROS ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Big Dadd...I mean, Big Frank owes us an explanation on why he looks cool and all but lacks an appealing mojo to captivate our hearts. I know why and I'll share it with you: Mad Mike is our tank Heavy with Boost and Throw From Ring, but if, for some bizarre reason or just plain bad luck, you still don't have the "Melon", then go Heel with Frank. Trash Talkers deserve no sweet spot in our cardiac boxes. WINNER: HEEL ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Nikita has so much potential, I mean, so much potential, that she is all about potential. Did I make sense? That's a no-reply question btw. All you need to know is that Face Nikita has the potential to make your team last longer, while Endurance will make her last longer and Intimidator will cause your opponents to take longer to do some real damage. Heel Nikita, on the other hand, will be eternal, like Vampirella, sucking the health out of her opponents and preventing them from getting any back. WINNER: TIE ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Another wrestler armed with the "CRIMINAL KIT" starter-pack...Anyway, when it comes to set of abilities, Dexter decided it was a good idea to put one filler in each alignment, namely Foresight and Hide. If your eyes are Dead as Dex (ba dum tss ), Foresight will help you find the big targets, but if you think a giant Nordic psycho is about to crush you, then go hide, if you're lucky enough, you can come back to deliver some finishing blows. WINNER: TIE ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Not sure about you, but I think Displeasure would have the pleasure to sweep the floor with that guy that wants to look like him in that fighting game that wants to be like TMH. Seriously, the hair of that wannabe is just perfect to sweep floors! That being said, Jackson is one of my favorite pros, a well-rounded wrestler with only good abilities. Time to increase the attack of your teammates while taking a beat and laughing at it? Go Face! Time to go Full Metal Jacket on the little pesky ones? Go Heel! WINNER: TIE ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Joe is so obscure that I almost skipped him, even his clothes are obscure. What's wrong with him? I'll tell ya, his abilities are not that appealing. Aerial and Throw From Ring can draw some attention at first, but after promoting him you'll get the picture, but wait, I'm talking about his Heel path! LOL Face Judge is Awesome! Hold Your Horses can replace Intimidator any day of the week and Healing Prevention will keep his opponents in check. WINNER: FACE ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Mullet Detected! You'll be eager to promote him just to get rid of that thing around his neck. If you look close enough, you'll see he's just like The Judge above, same starting moves. Is it just me or there's some pattern going on here? Okay, two things about Preston you wanna know: 1) He's a Runner, not a Breaker; 2) Go Heel and 3) There's no 3). WINNER: HEEL ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Edward was a regular member of my No.1 Squad for quite some time back in my first or second month playing TMH. However, he eventually got replaced right after I drafted the King of Kings. He stays true to his Archetype and any alignment you pick will be a good choice. Curiously, his starting moves are the ones you'll find most useful. I'd give this one to Heel Pitts, but Healer and Taunt can save your teammates from most collateral damages, let's call it a tie. WINNER: TIE ---- SUPERSTARS You saw the kids, the teens and now it's time for the adults, and those adults come in two flavors you can't choose. That's how the system works and you can't defy it. Metaphors and gibberish aside, Superstars are either Face or Heel, love or hate them, they don't care. ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] The ultimate crowd controller! Mass infestation of nimble roaches crawling inside your ring? Call Bob and your problems will be punched to death with impunity! Both Bobs can be set loose to deliver beatdowns as if there's no tomorrow, but unfortunately, his Heel form suffers from a dirty-mouth syndrome that prevents him from winning this beauty contest. That Hollywoodian goatee looks good on you though. WINNER: FACE ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Abraham quickly became the all-time favorite PvP heavy thanks to his ability to counter Slingers, Boosters and Chargers. The elder of the Justicia Clan is even more badass if you add to his cartel abilities such as Aerial, Thick Skin and Finish Him. Is this madness? NO! This is Mexico mi amigo! Now, when it comes to decide between Face or Heel, does it really matter? I mean, look at this guy, you're left to pick either Endurance or Healing Prevention. LOL WINNER: TIE ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] A GOD AMONG MEN! 'Nuff said. Now a question: Why do you need Foresight to fling the fastest wrestler in the game? Another question: What's the point of previewing his path when we ALL KNOW he'll just whack-a-mole all over the place like a bloodthirsty barbarian? Face Shady is looking at you now. Watching you sleep. Be afraid. Unless you're me, in such case 'Be happy.' WINNER: FACE ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Hold on a sec...Done! Now that "Soviet March" from Red Alert 3 is giving my ears an orgasmic Glasnot I feel much more comfortable to write about Wiktor, our Beefed up Rasputin. He plays like a T-80, slow but sturdy. A Slinger and Swinger by nature, Wiktor is all about having fun with his tovariši, but if left alone, which renders his buddy moves useless, I'd suggest a Heel approach, he'll be like Stalin, turning the ring into his private Gulag and forcing the opposition to work really hard to get out of there alive! WINNER: HEEL ---- Finally! I don't know why I took so long to finish this, maybe because I took a pause every 5 minutes just to stare at him S2...er...as I was saying, I would like to thank my family for their undying support and you dear hustler for reading it! Stay tuned for more! Tchau! By BillbaBR (talk) 15:28, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts